Exercise devices have been utilized for many years and a continually burgeoning industry exists providing weight lifting and moving systems for the increase in muscle mass and/or muscle toning for a user. Such devices appear to cover nearly all the large muscle groups as well as those of lesser concern. For instance, bench weights are utilized primarily to increase muscle mass in a user's pectoral region as well as biceps and triceps. Leg lifting devices are utilized to do the same for hamstring areas and gastrocnemius (calf) muscles. Of vital importance, as well, are a person's forearms and wrists, whether utilized in terms of improved lifting capability or for everyday functions (as well as for therapeutic purposes to aid in the treatment of or prevention of, as examples, Carpal tunnel problems or arthritic issues). In essence, weight machines have long been provided to improve a person's muscle mass in nearly every area of the body.
Of great difficulty, however, has been the ability to provide weight lifting devices that are portable and/or of limited size to permit utilization in either confined spaces or in any selected location away from a person's home or commonly used gymnasium setting. As either a stress reliever, therapeutic implement, or muscle mass builder, the utilization of any such device in such a manner would be a benefit. The common, typically utilized wrist and/or forearm weight device in the past included a single bar with two strings (or wires) attached to the ends of the single bar. Weights would then be added (substantially the same measure on both ends for even distribution) to the strings with clamps or other secure portions present on the bottom ends of the strings (or wires) to prevent dislodging or unwanted removal of the weights during use. In such a manner, the user could effectively build or tone the wrist and/or forearm muscles by simultaneously rotating the weight-bearing single bar thereby lifting and lowering the weights present on the strings (or wires) attached thereto.
As effective as such an exercise device has proven to be, as alluded to above, the ability to transport such a device to any desired location for further utilization has proven quite difficult. The presence of necessary weights, as well as the bulk of the weights coupled with the other portions of the exercise device has required an increase in storage/transport capability for such a purpose. In addition, the individual components of the typical device required upkeep to ensure every part of the entire device was properly transported and accounted for. For instance, the clamps or other means to prevent removal of the weights during use may become dislodged themselves during storage and/or transport and thus continued monitoring of all such small parts would be required. Likewise, smaller weights, as well as the strings (or wires) would require proper upkeep to ensure proper balance and weight distribution was available at any desired time as well. In other words, the ability to utilize such a typical, cumbersome device has militated against facilitating transport for utilization in locations other than a standard gymnasium, office, or home setting. To date, no improvements have been provided that permit a user to easily store and transport any like device, particularly one that accords the same degree of muscle mass building or toning, and certainly not at any preselected level of resistance.